poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Shark Boy
|image = SharkBoy.png |imagecaption = "Listen, kid. I'm just trying to make a living." |spec = Poptropican |island = Shark Tooth Island |ffi = Friend |gen = Male }} Shark Boy is a male dressed up as a shark inside the Shark Museum on Shark Tooth Island. He is one of the most popular characters, and was an alias of the Poptropica Creator Nate Greenwall. As of April 2014, Shark Boy presumably changed his avatar name to Shark Guy and his username to sharkguycreator. All external appearances of Shark Boy were covered up as well. Read more about the disappearance here. While this may be in fact the real creator, his name was not officially changed and therefore we still refer to him as Shark Boy. Characteristics Shark Boy is a grumpy character - while the first two questions you ask him are answered politely, he soon grows tired of you, and admits that he's not a real shark, and is just a guy trying to make a living. His shark outfit has visible stitches and a shark fin similar to the one you can receive from the Shark Fin Vendor. He holds a fish that is seemingly dead. With relaxed eyes and an unhappy smile, he's every kind of melancholy and somewhat sad or depressed. Storyline You'll find Shark Boy inside the Shark Museum on Shark Tooth Island. He's on the bottom floor, inside a pool of shallow water. When prompted, he will answer your first two questions, and then will tell you that he's just trying to make a living. Appearances Other than appearing on Shark Tooth Island, Shark Boy is a star in the Poptropica universe, appearing in everything from T-shirts to toys. In April 2014, however, the majority of his appearances and all around evidence of existence were almost completely eradicated. Here is a list of his appearances (mostly now deleted or replaced by another character). * Shark Tooth Island (main appearance) * Shrink Ray Island (A plush toy in CJ's dresser drawer) * Daily Pop Mascot (now replaced) * Avatar Studio Card (Shown on the card bought in the store - now replaced) * Shark Boy on the Creators Blog (now deleted or replaced by Captain Crawfish) * Shark Boy costume item (name now changed to Shark Costume) * Animation starring Shark Boy in the Official Poptropica YouTube channel Toys * Shark Boy 6 inch Action Figure (now removed) * Shark Boy Plush Toy (now removed) Trivia *His favorite island is Shark Tooth Island. *His suit looks similar to the Tiger Shark Costume in the Poptropica Store. *Shark Boy doesn't appear in the Poptropica Blog anymore. *His outfit is also similar to the Hammerhead Shark costume. *Shark boy wore the Tiger Shark costume before on his Poptropican, on the Poptropica Creators' Blog. *Shark Boy is a famous Poptropican. *There have been 2 Shark Boy toys. One being a 6' figure, and the other being a plush toy. They have different promo codes, which can be used to obtain different items. *He wrote the plot for the Haunted House mini-island. *His username was originally sharkboycreator, but was replaced with sharkguycreator in 2014. *He was on the Poptropica Avatar Studio card in the Poptropica Store until 2014 when he was replaced by Master Mime. * He used to be on the Daily Pop until he was replaced by Dr. Hare. * He used to be Poptropica's mascot, but was replaced by Dr. Hare. * His fish isn't customizable. Gallery 117576667_poptropica-6-figure-shark-boy-new-ebay.jpg Shark Boy Plush.jpg Category:Shark Tooth Island Characters